winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Yomi
Yomi is a fairy who attends Alfea. She appears exclusively in the comics with her first and only appearance being in Issue 88: Kyral's Test. Appearance Yomi has a light skin tone, jet black hair and thin black eyes. Her hair is very long, seemingly flowing down to her waist or possibly farther, all while still having two buns tied up and bound by green hairbands. Her bangs are parted and combed back as two long strands of her flow from the sides of her face down to her chest. She wears two very similar outfits through the course of Issue 88. When she first appears, she is wearing a red short-sleeved sweater-like top, pale blue jeans and purple boots. However, by the end of the issue, she can be seen wearing a red short-sleeved top that does not cover up the hem of her jeans. Her jeans are also shown to be more like capris and her boots are now regular shoes. Yomi Outfit Full.png Yomi Outfit Full 2.png Personality Yomi seems like someone who can be easily discouraged due to her academic performance, as she was quick to claim that she would not be capable of passing Professor Zyron's class, even if she studied as hard as Bloom said. This does not seem to make her a pessimist, however, as Yomi's mood is greatly improved once Bloom shows her how hard conjuring up fire can be and she does well in handling the fire set by Bloom, proving that she is determined and focused if someone is willing to give her a chance to showcase her capabilities at her own pace. Comics #88: Kyral's Test Yomi makes her debut at the beginning of Issue 88 in Professor Zyron's class. The students are all studying just before Professor Zyron makes his arrival and the Winx are assisting the girls by tutoring them for the upcoming elementologia exam. Yomi is being tutored by Bloom and Aisha but still feels like she will never be able to control fire properly, and will have to deal with Zyron failing her. Bloom tries to give Yomi some assurance that she will be alright and gives some advice on how to handle fire: the hardest of the four elements. With Bloom's advice, Yomi is able to sustain the flame Bloom set up for her and, as Bloom continues to encourage Yomi, Kyral finds herself disgusted with Bloom's "bad" advice. Later on into the issue, Yomi is seen again in Professor Zyron's class, ready to take the exam, however, the exam is quickly interrupted by an elemental golem bursting through the wall and attacking Yomi with a bolt of lightning. Bloom and Zyron rush to Yomi's aid to see if she is alright and Zyron promptly has her evacuate with the rest of the students as the Winx transform to beat back the golem. Yomi is not seen again until the very end of the issue where she and her classmates are checking their posted exam results. Magical Abilities Yomi knows basic, first-level spells that all fairies can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. It's possible she may have pyrokinesis. Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fairies Category:Alfea Category:Minor Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Alfea Students Category:Season 4 (Winx Club)